Story of Friendship
by KikimaraLovesNaruto
Summary: Hinata leaves the village and 5 years later...Naruto finds a girl named Rena Utada which is Hinata Hyuga! Will she come back to the village?


Hinata's Choice...

Naruto was walking in the forest with Hinata. "Naruto I have to tell you something." Hinata said. "Yeah what is it?" Naruto asked. "I'm leaving Kohonagakure.." Hinata answered. "B-but why?" Naruto said. "I am leaving because you guys don't know how it feels to not be noticed so I'm sorry to do this.." Hinata explained. "To do what?" Naruto was confused. "This..Sleeping no jutsu!" Hinata said and made the tiger seal. Naruto felt dreary and fell to the ground knocked out. Hinata left and she went to this door in the middle of the dark forest. "Ohhh it's you...Welcome Hinata will you step forward." said a voice. She came in and she had courage now instead of being scared all the time. "What will be your fake name?" the voice asked. "Rena Utada, I will be a sound anbu for your side, Orochimaru." Hinata said and Orochimaru step forward. "First of all, I need to change your hair colour it cant be dark blue forever." Orochimaru explained and changed Hinata's dark blue hair into long sunshine blonde. "Your teammate with the sound anbu will be Sasuke Uchiha enjoy!" Orochimaru said and Rena went to her teammates room. She saw Sasuke Uchiha sleeping on a chair. She sat on the bed and stared at him. _Is this really Sasuke? He grew since he was gone _Rena thought. Sasuke woke up and looked at Rena. "Who are you another anbu black ops for the sound village?" Sasuke asked. "Yes I am your teammate..I'm Rena Utada." Rena said. "Well where are you from?" Sasuke asked. Rena couldn't help but blush. Sasuke was stunned he knew that blush! "I'm from Kohonagakure." She said. "I know you..I know that blush from anywhere! Y-your Hinata Hyuga!" Sasuke explained. "What are you doing here?! This is no place for you!" Rena was stunned he knew who she was. "I ran away because no one ever payed attention to me..you were the only one that did." Rena explained. "Well you have to forget about my team and the rest of them. If you do then we will kill you.." Sasuke exclaimed. "I will surely not remember Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abruame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, TenTen, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Kakashi Hatake." Rena explained. "Good..Now we have training to do for the next few years to attack the Leaf village so get some rest and we will train hard.." Sasuke said.

5 Years Later

"C'mon Rena we have to get to the fields some squad is in the sound village." Sasuke said as he put on the anbu mask. "Don't worry Sasuke we will take them down within 5 minutes. Now let's go before they flead!" Rena said and they went to the fields. "NARUTO! ARE YOU SURE WE ARE IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION?!" Sakura Haruno yelled. "Yeah Sakura I'm sure that Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha are here!" Naruto Uzumaki explained."You both REALLY need to stop arguing some time." Rock Lee said. "Maybe they should be in a cell together until they get along." Neji Hyuuga said. "Take another step forward or you'll die." Rena said. "Who are you two?" Kakashi Hatake asked. "I'm Rena Utada," Rena said as she took off her mask. "And I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said and took of his mask. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. "Sasuke! You come with us!" Naruto yelled. "No this is my choice not yours,Naruto.." Sasuke exclaimed. "Sasuke who is this Naruto?" Rena asked. "He was my friend from the village..." Sasuke said. "Uchiha where is my sister?!" Neji yelled. "I don't know! She went to Orochimaru though..I think she died!!" Sasuke teased. "Stop it!" Neji said and he activated his Byakugen. "Or maybe she killed herself!" Sasuke teased some more. "Stop it!!!" Neji said and the Byakugen deactivated. "Maybe she went to the Akatsuki and told them to kill her!!!" Sasuke finished off. Neji fell to the ground crying, he might have lost his sister. "Sasuke your-your a jerk!!!!" Sakura yelled and went over to Neji. "Sasuke aren't you being a little--" "WHAT?! ARE YOU ON THEIR SIDE NOW!?!?!" Sasuke argued. "N-no!! Your j-just being h-harsh!!!!" Rena yelled. "W-wait a minute you stutter just like Hinata Hyuga..." Lee explained. "Well..we'll find out, Sharingan!!" Kakashi said and activated his Sharingan. He looked at Rena then he looked at Lee...He was right it was Hinata Hyuga! "H-Hinata come back to the village!" Naruto yelled. "No!!! You guys treat me like dirt the only one that noticed me was Sasuke!!!" She said. "No we don't!! Your just saying that 'cause you feel like we do!" Naruto argued. "Naruto you were the one that didn't notice me!!" Hinata blurted out. Naruto stopped yelling and had tears in his eyes. "You didn't notice me when we were in the Academy, you didn't notice me when we went on a mission.." Hinata said and started crying. "Hinata..." Naruto whispered. "I'm sorry Naruto..I'm staying here you just didn't notice me..C'mon Sasuke let's leave." Hinata said and they both left. "Sasuke we might wanna get some rest." Hinata said and Sasuke went to sleep. "Everyone needs to know that I need to be noticed and now they notice me?! I walk alone my own path and my own way..." Hinata said. Hinata stepped outside and went to the waterfall. She sat on the ground and gazed at the waterfall. "Hinata...I'm sorry." Naruto said over Hinata. "Naruto I'm sorry...I can't come with you back to the village I have to stay, this is the only place I got left, and I'm a S-Class criminal I killed over 50 ninja..." Hinata explained. "Hinata we can change that just come with us back to the village please..." Naruto forced. "Naruto I love you! Why don't you love me back?" Hinata asked. "Hinata...I loved you when we were walking in the forest 5 years ago I was about to tell you but you ran away..." Naruto explained. "Naruto...I'll wait for you and when the day I come back I'll love you..." Hinata said and kissed Naruto. Then, she walked away...She sighed and left Naruto heart broken. _How can she do this!? _Naruto thought. Then he grabbed a kunai and ran up to Hinata...but she grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground! "Naruto...Do what ever you want but...I won't come back with you to the village even if you try to kill me and take me back still my soul will come back to this..very...spot!" Hinata said and let go of Naruto's wrist. Then, she walked back to Orochimaru's hide out. "Hinata where were you?! Were you talking to Naruto Uzumaki?!" Orochimaru said. "No...Now leave me alone..." Hinata said but, Orochimaru stopped her. "Your not going anywhere you are gonna be bait...Sasuke! Tie her up and tell the Leaf Shinobi to come and save her." Orochimaru insisted. "Yes sir, Orochimaru-sama!" Sasuke said and tied her up. (Naruto's Gang) "Hey guys! I found a note!" Sakura said and read it out loud. "It says: Dear Leaf Shinobi, We have Hinata she is begging you to be let out so you better come save her if you don't she will be killed! Your Ex, Sasuke!" Sakura read. "C'mon guys! Let's go get her!" Neji said and Kakashi and Sakura went with him. Lee looked at Naruto...he was worried. "You okay, Naruto?" Lee asked. "C'mon Lee! Let's get Hinata!" Naruto said and they both catched up with the others.

"LET ME GO!!!" Hinata yelled. "Hinata, since you betrayed us you will suffer by dying!!!" Orochimaru said. Then the gang showed up. "Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan help me!" Hinata begged while tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke grabbed his kunai and stabbed it in Hinata's thigh. She screeched with pain...Naruto got mad and made the Rasengan while, Sakura was fighting Sasuke with her strength. Naruto was about to hit Orochimaru but, he moved and he hit the wall. "Naruto! Watch out!" Hinata yelled. Orochimaru threw kunai's at Naruto but he dodged them. Lee and Neji were untying Hinata, and Sakura and Kakashi were trying to get Sasuke hurt so he won't have to finish him. "Neji-niisan..Please take me home..I miss you and Kohona..." Hinata said while hugging Neji and crying. "Ice style: Freezing no Jutsu!!!" Kakashi said. Then, Orochimaru and Sasuke were frozen and they left. Hinata ran over to Naruto and hugged him. "Naruto, I love you don't leave me, please don't.." Hinata sobbed. "I won't..." Naruto said.

The End!!!!


End file.
